SADISTIC
by sirayuki gia
Summary: YunJae/BL/Yaoi/Hurt-Romance/oneshoot-Benarkah hukum karma itu berlaku? apa yang akan didapatkan Yunho saat pemuda itu hanya memanfaatkan Kim Jaejoong? Ketika seseorang mengatakan mereka jatuh cinta, Itu berarti mereka siap untuk menyakiti satu sama lain. "Aku akan memutuskan Kim Jaejoong kalau kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana?"


**SADISTICT**

**Storyline:** Gia sirayuki

**Pairing:** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Dedicated:** **Youleebitha**

**Genre:** Hurt Romance

**Length:** Oneshoot

**Special theme song:** Afgan – Sadistic

.

.

.

* * *

_Ketika seseorang mengatakan mereka jatuh cinta_

_Itu berarti_

_Mereka siap untuk menyakiti satu sama lain._

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Hembusan nafas yang terkesan dalam serta penuh tekanan itu terdengar berulang kali. Entah apa yang didapatnya setelah melakukan hal itu, hanya saja perasaanya akan terasa lebih damai ketika udara terhirup dengan melodi serta irama yang harmonis.

Senja sore menyaput hamparan wajahnya hingga tampak berkilau berkat timpaan sinar jingga itu. Membuatnya semakin mempesona dan sangat indah.

Jaejoong membuka kedua haselnya begitu suara peluit serta sorakan bergemuruh di lapangan Universitas Eun-Ha Seoul. Senyuman itu mengembang begitu saja dari sudut bibirnya ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Oppa, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tunggu lima menit lagi, aku akan mengganti bajuku. Saranghae." gadis bermata _turquose_ itu tersenyum setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandagannya asalkan tidak melihat gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga bulan ini. Hubungannya dengan gadis benama lengkap Park Hwan Hwi itu tidak lain sebuah kesalahan yang pernah Jaejoong lakukan. Ia menerima begitu saja ketika gadis itu menyatakan perasaanya, tidak ada cinta atau ketertarikan yang dialami Jaejoong.

Laki-laki berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Ia hanya ingin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah seorang gay.

Well

Semuanya masih baik-baik saja setelah hubungannya berjalan selama tiga bulan dengan Hwan Hwi.

Tapi…

Deg

Semenjak kehadiran orang itu, semuanya berubah. Jaejoong sering melihatnya duduk di bangku penonton, dua kursi di belakangnya dengan jarak lebih ke kanan. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong sering tanpa sengaja melihat orang itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Orang itu, sosok laki-laki yang sangat tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seperti musang pengintai. Entah kenapa Jaejoong selalu merasa tersudut dengan tatapan itu, mata yang seperti mengintimidasinya, memerangkapnya dan memenjarakan haselnya. Sudah seminggu laki-laki bermata musang itu senantiasa duduk di bangku penonton bersama Jaejoong. Menunggu latihan _cheers_ selesai.

Laki-laki itu bernama Jung Yunho, namja yang selalu mengarahkan manik musangnya pada Jaejoong. Menatapnya secara terang-terangan bahkan tak luput sebuah senyuman misterius kadang dilontarkannya untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Yaa, apa kau ada masalah denganku? Kenapa kau selalu melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Jaejoong sembari berkacak pinggang tidak terima. Ia mengambil sikap pada akhirnya karena merasa namja bernama Yunho itu sudah sangat menganggu ketenangannya. Siapa yang tidak risih jika ditatap sedemikian rupa? Tatapan yang seolah sedang menilainya juga menelanjanginya. Kalau boleh jujur, tatapan itu yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa berdebar, aliran hangat menyelimutinya. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah berusaha mati-matian menepisnya, tetapi perasaan berdebar itu tak kunjung pergi bahkan sekarang ia sedang mengalaminya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau!"

"Yak! Kau ingin mempermainkanku? Hah?" emosi Jaejoong tersulut. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu melayangkannya tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

Seet

Bruk

Arkhh!

"Sakitt! Lepaskan tanganku brengsek! Arghh!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat Yunho dengan begitu cepat membalik situasi hingga Jaejoong yang sekarang harus menahan ngilu dipergelangan tangannya karena kuncian Yunho. "Apa maumu hah?" bentak pemuda bersurai almond itu sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Yunho tersenyum tanpa melepaskan kuncian tanganya, ia mendudukkan Jaejoong lalu mendekatkan kepalanya di samping telinga pemuda manis itu kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jadilah kekasihku lalu putuskan yeojachingumu itu."

"M-Mwo?" kedua doe eyes Jaejoong membola seketika. Laki-laki ini sudah gila. Pikir Jaejoong sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa? Kau sedang apa?" suara seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh sebelum akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dari kunciannya.

"Hwi-ah." Seru Jaejoong lalu melompati bangku hingga berhadapan dengan Hwan Hwi. "Oppa, nuguya?" tanya Hwan Hwi sembari mengarahkan dagunya pada Yunho yang menatapnya datar.

Jaejoong menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho.

Lagi-lagi tatapan musang yang begitu menusuk itu terpancar.

"Ani, aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melirikkan doe eyesnya ke arah Yunho. Laki-laki bermata musang itu justru tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan area lapangan menyisakan Jaejoong dan Hwan Hwi berdua.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria manis itu lantas mendengus saat kedua haselnya menatap sepasang manik musang dengan tatapan penuh arti itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu. Diperhatikannya wajah menawan Jaejoong dengan sangat intens, membuat Jaejoong lama-lama menjadi gerah sampai mengeluarkan wajah stresnya yang sudah tingkat dewa itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yunho. Ia juga menghela nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dalam sekali, sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua haselnya dan melontarkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho.

"Kau hilang ingatan yah?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengangkat dagunya. Yunho masih tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya hingga Jaejoong mendesah malas.

"Bukankah kau selalu duduk di sana? Dibangku itu? kenapa mendadak pindah kesini? Apa kau mau melakukan hal buruk padaku? Jangan harap Yunho ssi. Dengar yah, aku tau kau putra donatur terbesar yayasan kampus. Tapi… Ibuku juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan orang tuamu. Bahkan, jika dihitung-hitung, jumlah sumbangan ibuku jauh lebih besar dari pada orang tuamu…"

Deg

Ucapan jaejoong terputus saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh kulit wajah Jaejoong, sehingga membuat darahnya kembali berdesir hangat.

Entah berapa detik kejadian itu berlangsung, Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Cup

Namja cantik itu hanya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tengah menyentuh bibir plumnya. Sesuatu itu bahkan mulai bergerak menyesap dan meraup serta melumat dalam tempo yang sangat halus dan berirama pada bibirnya. Waktu seolah berhenti dalam dunia Jaejoong. Udara disekitarnya mendadak terasa panas serta wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah sempurna.

Mendadak tersadar, buru-buru Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga membentur kursi disebelahnya.

Urggh!

Namja cantik itu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mendelik kearah Yunho yang justru memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kurang ajar! Sialan! Menyebalkan!" rentetan ungkapan kekesalan Jaejoong terlontar. Pria cantik itu menatap nyalang sosok namja dihadapannya.

"Brengsek, sialan, kurang ajar, menyebalkan. Tapi kau suka bukan?" ucap Yunho sekali lagi menunjukan seringai khas miliknya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya serta menatap Yunho penuh benci.

Deg

Deg

"Lihat jantungmu bahkan berdetak sekeras ini setelah mendapatkan ciuman dariku. Awal yang sangat menarik untuk hubungan kita selanjutnya boojaejoongie…" Yunho semakin menggoda Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang kembali mendekati namja cantik itu lalu menempelkan telinganya tepat di depan dada Jaejoong yang tidak mau berkompromi dengan detakannya yang lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

Srak

Jaejoong kembali mendorong Yunho menjauhinya. "Dasar namja gila. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menunjukan senyum kemenangannya. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong dalam hingga ia meraih tangan namja cantik itu lalu menggenggamnya.

"Jae, jadilah kekasihku. Aku_"

"Oppa!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama tersentak saat mendengar suara basah sosok gadis yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak. Hingga Yunho melepasakan genggamannya dari tangan Jaejoong kemudian berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap laki-laki bernama Yunho itu. Perlahan ia menyentuh kembali bibirnya bekas ciuman Yunho beberapa saat lalu.

Jaejoong kembali merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ia merasakan sesuatu membuncah dalam dadanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Benarkan Ia menyukai Yunho?

"Oppa! Nuguya? Aku perhatikan kalian sering bersama akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Hwan Hwi sambil mengarahkan _turquosenya_ ke arah Yunho yang baru saja menghilang di balik kelas otomotif. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia masih terbayang dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu menyukainya dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih? Apa Yunho juga seorang gay?

"Oppa!" pekikan Hwan Hwi menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia lantas mengusap tengkuknya lalu menggeleng. "Anya, dia hanya teman kuliah kita." Terang Jaejoong lalu menatap kekasihnya sembari tersenyum.

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Putra donatur terbesar di universitas ini. Dia mengambil jurusan otomotif kalau tidak salah." Ujarnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket diikuti Hwan Hwi.

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang tidak mengenalnya. Sebenarnya oppa mengenalnya atau tidak?" tanya gadis itu berusaha mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam masih terus berjalan tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yeojachingunya itu.

'_Jung Yunho, benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa rasanya ciuman tadi sangat manis? membuatku menginginkannya lagi'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan Yunho semenjak laki-laki itu menciumnya di lapangan basket saat menunggu Hwan Hwi selesai latihan _cheers_. Bayangan Yunho sering kali memenuhi pikirannya, muncul dan pergi. Membuatnya sering tersenyum tiba-tiba, membuatnya selalu ingin melihat sosok Yunho lebih dekat lagi. Membuatnya tidak pernah bisa konsen dalam belajar, bahkan saat bersama Hwan Hwi yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanya Yunho, Yunho dan Yunho.

'_Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya…'_

"Sudah kuduga, tempat ini memang cocok untuk mengintai seorang Jung Yunho yang tampan ini. Benar begitu bukan boojaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunanya. Ia berpaling.

Cup

Kembali namja cantik itu terkesiap. Lagi-lagi Yunho menciumnya tiba-tiba. Jaejoong tertegun. Ia menelan salivanya, bahkan ia tidak berontak ketika Yunho meraihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Please, be mine Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya yang semakin membuat Jaejoong bungkam.

.

.

.

Siang itu Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan semuanya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah mencoba, tetapi hatinya telah goyah oleh sosok laki-laki bermarga Jung itu. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hwan Hwi gadis yang selama ini bertekat akan membuat Jaejoong kembali normal.

Tapi semua itu sudah tidak berguna lagi saat hati Jaejoong sudah terpatri menjadi milik Yunho.

Hwan Hwi tersenyum miris. Gadis itu menatap dalam kedua keping milik namja yang begitu di cintainya namun tidak bisa dimilikinya seutuhnya itu. "Geure, aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu, maka aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu oppa. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Jika kau ingin menjadi normal kembali, datanglah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu. _Vancouver Canada_ _Cambridge University_." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, tersenyum sejenak lalu mengecup pelan pipi Jaejoong. "Aku pergi. Gomawo Jaejoong oppa." Hwan Hwi benar-benar pergi pada akhirnya. Ia sudah menduga laki-laki bernama Yunho itu memiliki maksud, apalagi tanpa sengaja ia telah melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong saat itu.

Grep

"Keputusan yang tepat." Suara bass itu terdengar seperti angin hangat yang menjalar di lubang telinga Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan nyamannya pelukan laki-laki itu, pelukan Yunho yang membuatnya telah melayang.

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Berita putusnya Jaejoong dengan Park Hwan Hwi pasangan popular di kampus menyebar dengan cepat seperti kilat. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong, namja sempurna yang dikagumi semua orang, anak seorang pengusaha besar sekaligus pemuda yang terkenal dengan keindahan wajahnya.

Tidak luput juga berita tentang kepindahan Hwan Hwi meningalkan kampus padahal sudah tahun terakhirnya. Lebih parahnya lagi berita yang paling heboh adalah pasangan baru yang sangat mengejutkan Kim Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho. Benar-benar sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

Siang itu Jaejoong berjalan riang menuju kelas otomotif yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya, rencananya ia ingin mengajak Yunho makan siang bersama. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, hari-harinya terasa bahagia bersama Yunho.

Pemuda itu menatap risih pada rongsokan serta sampah-sampah peralatan yang berhubungan dengan mobil serta teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau mahasiswa otomotif akan berkutat dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan kelasnya yang bersih bebas dari debu apapun.

"Apa kubilang, Jaejoong itu mahasiswa terkenal. Sekali kau bisa mendapatkannya maka mudah saja kau mendapat perhatian Yun. Termasuk dari Go Ara mantanmu itu. Aku yakin telinganya sekarang panas mendengar kau berpacaran dengan namja paling popular di kampus."

Deg

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Go Ara? Mantan Yunho? Apa maksudnya itu? apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jaejoong menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mobil tua yang belum selesai di perbaiki itu.

"Kim Jaejoong… namja itu benar-benar bodoh. Mau saja dia masuk perangkapku. Dengan dua kali ciuman saja sudah bertekuk lutut. Lebih bagusnya lagi ia memutuskan yeojachingunya. Kau benar LeeJoon-ah. Tidak sulit mendapatkan laki-laki bodoh itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat." Kali ini Yunho melontarkan seringaian khas serta tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah Kubilang. Untuk menangkap burung merpati, kau harus mengendalikan dulu burung merak. Lagi pula Jaejoong itu gay, jadi tidak sulit membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja tampan dan manly sepertimu." Ujar pemuda bernama LeeJoon teman Yunho itu penuh keyakinan. Yunho mengangguk menyetujui. Keduanya tidak menyadari sosok yang tengah bersembunyi diantara mobil-mobil tua sambil menggeram menahan marah.

'Laki-laki bodoh?' Jaejoong menggeleng dan memukul dadanya berulang kali. Ia berusaha menutup rapat mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jajeoong semakin membekap mulutnya saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki menggaung dalam ruangan sepi yang hanya dihuni tiga orang termasuk dirinya itu. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik celah jendela mobil. Bisa dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai panjang hitam tengah berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan LeeJoon.

"Ara-ah!" ucap Yunho sedikit terkejut begitu juga LeeJoon yang mengerutkan kening.

"Oppa, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong? Benarkah?" tanya Ara dengan nada menuntut. Yunho dan LeeJoon saling berpandangan kemudian sama-sama tersenyum misterius.

"Benar sekali. Apa ada masalah?" Yunho bertanya balik sehingga Ara menggeleng tidak percaya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Yunho. "Tidak! Aku tidak percaya. Kau tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang lain sementara kita masih belum putus Yunho oppa. Kita hanya break." Kekeuh Ara tidak terima.

"Aku akan memutuskan Kim Jaejoong kalau kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Bagaimana?" tawar Yunho mutlak. Wajah Ara yang tegang tiba-tiba melunak, gadis itu tersenyum.

Sementara Jaejoong menggigit bibir ranumnya.

Sakit…

Rasanya benar-benar sakit sampai ke ulu hati. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho adalah orang brengsek yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Laki-laki itu menjadikannya sebagai umpan agar kekasihnya kembali.

Bruk

Jaejoong terduduk dilantai kotor yang dipenuhi bekas oli mesin serta cairan-cairan lainnya. Ia tidak peduli semua itu sekarang. Hatinya tertohok, menjadi seorang gay benar-benar bukan pilihan yang tepat. Jung Yunho bukanlah seorang gay seperti dirinya. Laki-laki itu telah menipunya. Sebuah liquit bening akhirnya lolos dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Pemuda itu tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ia memang seorang lelaki, tapi ia juga memiliki hati, ia juga bisa menangis.

" __Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu oppa…"_

Ucapan Hwan Hwi mantan kekasihnya itu kembali terbayang dalam ingatan Jaejoong membuat pemuda bersurai gelap itu semakin mengerang. Jaejoong mendengar gadis yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Ara itu berucap kembali.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar baikmu oppa. Paling lambat dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang."

Yunho menyeringai. "Tidak masalah." Ucapnya penuh bangga.

Bruk

Yunho tidak terkejut saat Ara tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya dan langsung menyerbu bibir hatinya. Keduanya saling melumat dan mengecap bibir satu sama lain.

"WOW! Sudah saatnya aku pergi sekarang. Disini benar-benar panas." Tutur LeeJoon lalu berhambur pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ara yang sibuk bergumul dengan ciuman panas mereka. Suara decakan dan panggutan menggema memenuhi ruang kelas praktek otomotif itu.

Jaejoong menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, menatap dua insan yang tengah bermesraan itu lewat kaca spion mobil tua tempatnya bersembunyi. Kedua haselnya datar tanpa ekspresi sampai akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan pergi tanpa suara. Hatinya terasa remuk sudah. Ia tidak menyadari ketika sebuah lirikan dari pemilik mata musang mengarah padanya.

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Jae! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Sebenarnya yang berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho itu kau atau Go Ara?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap datar begitu mendengar teman satu fakultasnya Kim Ryeowook menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Molla…" jawabnya singkat dan kembali menunduk.

"Seluruh penghuni kampus baru saja melihat Jung Yunho datang sambil memeluk Go Ara. Tapi bukankah dia itu kekasihmu Jae?" Ryeowook masih mencoba bertanya meskipun Jaejoong tidak begitu menanggapinya.

Sreet

Deritan kursi itu menandakan sosok yang mendudukinya telah bangkit. Jaejoong berlalu pergi meninggalkan temannya dalam keadaan tercenung penuh rasa heran. Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

Entah kenapa koridor kampus yang biasa dilaluinya menjadi begitu panjang seolah tidak ada batasnya. Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara yang berbisik disana-sini. Ia terus melangkah sampai kedua keping maniknya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak layak itu.

Deg

Jaejoong menatap laki-laki yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Ia berjalan mendekat setelah mendecih melihat moment menjijikan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menghentikan atifitasnya begitu mendengar teguran yang menyebutkan namanya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang sudah menyapanya. Tenyata Kim Jaejoong. Kekasihnya yang lain.

"Hay Boojae. Mau bergabung?" tawar Yunho tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun sementara gadis disampingnya melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku pernah melihatmu bersembunyi di ruang praktek kelasku beberapa waktu lalu. Kau pasti tidak menyangka bukan? Aku kira kau akan menghampiriku dan meminta penjelasan. Tetapi aku salah. Kim Jaejoong memang lelaki bodoh dan pengecut yang kutemui. Bukan begitu Boojae?" ucap Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong masih bungkam, namun mata doenya melontarkan isyarat lain. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga semakin mendekat kearah Yunho menatap tajam sepasang mata musang dihadapannya. Waktu seolah terhenti ketika keduanya bertatapan. Pemuda cantik itu memiringkan wajahnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Hingga sedetik kemudian Ara memekik dan Yunho terkesiap syok.

Cup

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho, menyesapnya pelan lalu memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Tidak mengacuhkan apa yang laki-laki bermata musang itu rasakan sekarang. Dadanya berdebar serta darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba. Perutnya serasa bergolak, ada sensasi yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Yunho mengerjapkan kedua maniknya saat Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman singkat lebih tepatnya. Namja cantik itu menarik nafasnya.

Seet

Arhhh!

Ara memekik lagi begitu melihat Jaejoong meraih kerah kemeja Yunho membuat namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan kedua manik mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Yunho-ah. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

…

"Kau lupa caranya bicara? Baiklah aku yang akan mengatakannya. Kita putus!"

Boughhh

Sebuah pukulan telak dilayangkan Jaejoong ke wajah tampan Yunho. "Yunho oppa!" jerit Ara lalu bangkit menghampiri Yunho yang sudah terhuyung. Yunho tersenyum sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengingat laki-laki brengsek sepertimu Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong dan berlalu pergi sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" tanya Ara lalu menyentuh luka bekas pukulan Jaejoong di wajah Yunho. Laki-laki itu menggeleng kemudian bangkit berdiri dibantu Ara. "Aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan itu sekaligus." Ujar Yunho yang ditanggapi Ara dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Maksud oppa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Yunho tersenyum dan mendengus.

'Menciumku dan memukulku' batin Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang telah menghilang dibalik tingkungan koridor. Yunho tersadar dari lamunanya begitu mendengar Ara berucap. "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengobati oppa." Tuturnya mengamit lengan Yunho membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Yunho tak pernah melihat Jaejoong lagi di kampus. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang tiba-tiba.

Namja bersurai brunette itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran tempat duduk. Ia membuang obeng yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memperbaiki mobil. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di Universitas Eun-Ha. Yunho menerawang jauh membuat sesuatu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

'_Yunho-ah saranghae…'_

Suara Jaejoong masih begitu jelas berdengung dalam ingatanya. Suara merdunya, serta wajahnya yang sarat akan senyuman tulus itu. Ah, Yunho tersenyum miris. Yang terpenting ia sudah mendapatkan Ara kembali. Taktik untuk menggunakan Jaejoong sebagai umpan agar Ara kembali padanya benar-benar sukses.

"Yun! Ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Hah

Hah

LeeJoon, laki-laki berambut cepak itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Sedangkan Yunho menatap tidak mengerti.

"Mwoaneungoya?" tanyannya begitu sahabatnya itu duduk disampingnya dengan tenang. LeeJoon menggeleng lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sulit.

"Seharusnya aku melarangmu untuk kembali pada Ara. Kau tidak akan menyangka ini." Ujar LeeJoon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jacketnya lalu menyerahkan benda kecil dengan sambungan kabel itu kepada Yunho. "Dengarkanlah baik-baik." Lanjutnya sebelum menutup mulut agar Yunho bisa dengan tenang mendengarkan rekaman isi dari recorder miliknya.

'_Eonni kau benar-benar daebak. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya dalam sekali bertindak.' _

Yunho tau suara ini milik Sunny teman dekat Ara.

'_Tentu saja. Aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Park Hwan Hwi dari kampus ini. Gadis itu benar-benar saingan terberatku ditambah statusnya yang berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong siswa paling popular di Eun-Ha. Tapi Yunho oppaku yang juga babo itu berhasil aku manfaatkan juga.'_

Deg

Sakit..

Apakah rasanya sesakit ini? Menjadi orang yang dimanfaatkan. Benarkah rasanya begitu nyeri seperti ini?

LeeJoon mengawasi keadaan Yunho disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari manik musang itu. laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho sekarang LeeJoon tidak sanggup menebaknya.

'_Eonni. Setelah ini apa kau akan memutuskan Yunho oppa lagi?'_

'_Anieyo. Aku akan mempertahankannya sebentar lagi. Pesta akhir tahun nanti. Kurasa aku akan membawanya sebagai pendampingku. Rasanya tidak akan lengkap kalau aku datang sendiri. Bukankah akan sangat menakjubkan seorang Jung Yunho, namja tampan di Eun-Ha berdampingan dengan Go Ara? Aku benar-benar akan menjadi terkenal dan dikenang semua orang.'_

'_Aku jadi kasihan dengan Yunho oppa. Apa eonni tidak mencintainya?'_

'_Aku_'_

KLIK

Seet

Yunho tidak ingin mendengarkan lagi suara Ara dalam flash recorder milik LeeJoon. Ia mengembalikan alat itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Yun, mianhe. Aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku hanya peduli pada sahabatku saja. Ku pikir kau harus tau dengan hal ini." Ungkap LeeJoon lagi. Namun ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho bangkit berdiri lalu berlari dengan tergesa.

"Yun! Eodiga?" teriak LeeJoon yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Yunho. Namja brunette itu tetap berlari sampai langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar teriakan sahabatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dia sudah pergi! Kim Jaejoong tidak ada di sini lagi!"

Yunho terpaku, ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya lagi dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda tampan bermarga Jung itu kembali berlari mendekati LeeJoon.

"Mworaguyo? Apa yang kau katakan Joon-ah? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga." Perintahnya dengan wajah memaksa. "Aku sudah mencari informasinya. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari Eun-Ha. Kim Jaejoong mungkin sudah benar-benar menghilang mengikuti jejak mantan yeojachingunya Park Hwan Hwi. Maaf Yun, aku sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka tetapi…"

Argghhh!

LeeJoon terdiam mendengar Yunho berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho sekarang. Laki-laki itu juga telah hancur, hancur karena kebodohannya sendiri. Yunho tidak akan pernah mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri. LeeJoon tau itu.

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

_**2 years later**_

_**Vancouver, Canada**_

"_Pradar__ṥana phayasan disainer Jae Kim svǡgata!" _( selamat datang di pameran busana desainer Jae Kim )

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema dalam ballroom salah satu hotel megah di pusat kota Vancouver. Semuanya bersorak saat mata mereka dimanjakan dengan pesona balutan beraneka macam busana elegan dan berseni rancangan desainer dari Korea bernama Jae Kim, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Jaejoong.

"_Avalu tumbǡ sundaravagiruttade."_ ( dia sangat menawan )

"_Sampȕrnavǡgi saundarya mattu sundara."_ ( Benar-benar cantik dan indah )

Itulah beberapa komentar yang terlontar dari mulut-mulut para tamu undangan. Tidak ada yang tidak mengakui betapa menawannya sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermata bulat besar dengan surai pirangnya, serta gaya modis dan fashionablenya. Jaejoong telah mengubah semua yang ada pada dirinya termasuk warna rambutnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi blonde itu. Semua orang berdecak kagum melihat sosok menawannya.

"**Thank you all. Love is present in every appearance you."** Ucap Jaejoong sembari melontarkan senyum manisnya, membuat semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan riuh.

Hah

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah diruang make up para modelnya. Akhirnya pameran yang diimpikannya tercapai, tidak sia-sia pemuda itu melanjutkan kuliahnya di _Cambridge__ University_. Lalu memulai kariernya di negara yang memiliki sejuta keindahan ini.

"Oppa. Gwaenchanayo? Kau terlihat lelah. Wajahmu juga pucat. Istirahatlah." Seorang gadis bersurai panjang dan bermata _turquose _itu mulai memijat kedua pelipis Jaejoong hingga pemuda pirang itu memejamkan haselnya tampak sangat menikmati.

"Hwi-ya. Aku ingin pulang ke Seoul." Guman Jaejoong masih memejamkan kedua doe eyesnya. Gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya berhenti memijat lalu menatap pantulan tubuh mereka di dalam cermin. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kesamping pemuda blonde itu lalu berbisik pelan.

"Pulanglah oppa. Sudah saatnya kau , aku lupa kita mendapat undangan dari universitas Eun-Ha. Mereka akan mengadakan acara reuni. Kalau nanti oppa datang ke acara itu, tolong sampaikan salamku pada YoungEun. Gadis itu pasti marah karena kita meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Satu hal lagi, oppa harus janji saat pesta pernikahan nanti kau harus ada. Arachi."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap bangunan megah itu. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia pergi meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan kenangannya, juga penyesalan pada orang itu.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia masih mengingatnya? Apakah namja bermata doe itu baik-baik saja sekarang? Yunho tidak pernah butuh jawaban atas semua hal itu. ia sudah mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas.

Setelah mendengar rekaman tentang Ara dari LeeJoon, ia pergi. Yunho pergi meninggalkan negaranya juga rasa sakitnya. Ia mengejar Jaejoong sampai ke Canada setelah mendengar dari YounEun sahabat dekat Park Hwan Hwi sekaligus kekasih LeeJoon sahabatnya. YoungEun, gadis itu mengatakan segalanya yang ia tau, tentang universitas baru Hwan Hwi dan Jaejoong, tentang alamat rumah dan tentang sebuah pernikahan.

Hari ini ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di negeri gingseng Korea mengikuti sosok yang begitu dikaguminya. Ia tau hari ini Jaejoong memutuskan pulang ke Korea, karena itulah tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap di Vancouver sementara orang yang diikutinya telah pergi.

Selama dua tahun ini Yunho mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia. Betapa bodohnya ia, betapa brengseknya ia dan betapa menyakitkan apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada pemuda itu.

Sekaranglah saatnya ia memulai semuanya kembali dari nol. Sekaranglah waktunya ia kembali mengejar laki-laki bermarga Kim itu. Yunho sudah bertekat tidak akan melepaskan lagi Jaejoong. Ia sudah siap seandainya nanti pemuda itu akan menolaknya atau bahkan sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

Malam di kota Seoul begitu ramai tanpa sedikitpun pernah mati. Tidak terkecuali di halaman universitas Eun-Ha dimana acara reuni diadakan. Berbagai menu makanan serta manusia-manusia beraneka balutan busana elegan serta modis yang saling berbincang satu sama lain. Acara reuni yang diadakan di tempat terbuka itu begitu ramai. Tampak sesosok namja bergaya fashionable tengah dikelilingi beberapa orang membuatnya tampak bersinar dari yang lain. Rambut blondenya teurai menutupi sebagian kening serta bibir ranumnya yang sedari tadi mengumbar senyum membuat cherry lips itu tampak semakin mempesona.

Puk

Jaejoong berpaling begitu merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dalam hitungan detik, senyum menawan itu pun memudar. Sepasang mata doenya menatap tanpa arti.

"Apa kabar Jae. Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya suara bass itu. Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, ia tidak menyadari tubuh pemuda blonde dihadapannya yang bergetar pelan.

Jaejoong mengerjap.

"Nuguya? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya pada laki-laki bermata musang itu. Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia tau Jaejoong sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu di Canada saat pameran busana yang diadakan _La Vaery_.

Saat itu Jaejoong juga bersikap sama, pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Yunho memakluminya, tetapi ia tidak bisa lagi mengalah sekarang. Sudah cukup dua tahun ia menunggu. Ia sudah bertekad akan membuat Jaejoong membuka kembali hatinya. Apapun caranya.

"Nde, kita pertama kali bertemu di lapangan basket. Kita dua kali berciuman di tempat itu, dan ciuman terakhir kita saat kau memutuskanku karena aku orang brengsek yang memanfaatkanmu agar mantan kekasihku kembali padaku. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku menyusulmu pergi ke Canada lalu mengamatimu setiap waktu, setiap detik dan setiap hari. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padamu." Yunho menelan salivanya, ia tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda blonde itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhe…" lirihnya sembari menatap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Pemuda bermata doe itu menutup kedua keping matanya, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat tentang anda. Permisi." Ucap Jaejoong lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Bersabarlah Yun. Jaejoong pasti butuh waktu." Seru LeeJoon yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Yunho lalu menepuk pundak namja musang itu. Yunho tidak menjawabnya, ia justru semakin mengepalkan genggamannya pada gelas wine ditangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin kesabarannya sudah habis setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Suasana semakin dingin. Pesta reuni beralih kedalam ruangan aula kampus. Suara musik bergemuruh dengan tubuh-tubuh yang menari dan bergerak mengikuti irama-irama menghentak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Di sudut ruangan, Yunho memutar-mutar gelas winenya sembari mengamati sosok yang dari pertama kali diperhatikannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang namja berseragam _waiter_ yang membawa minuman bernampan di satu tangannya.

"Hey, berikan gelas air putih itu padaku." Perintah Yunho. _Waiter_ itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Silakan. Minuman ini milikmu." Ucapnya lalu pergi. Sementara Yunho meletakkan wine miliknya ke atas meja lalu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sebutir pil berwarna putih itu mendarat dengan tenang sampai akhirnya larut dalam segelas air putih di tangan Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung itu menyeringai sejenak. Ia kembali meraih wine yang beberapa saat lalu di abaikannya kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok blonde yang tengah duduk sendiri disudut ruangan sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Jaejoong mendongak ketika melihat segelas air putih muncul dihadapannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah garis matanya.

"Jja, aku tau kau tidak minum alkohol. Percayalah, tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya." Ujar Yunho masih menunggu Jaejoong menyambut pemberiannya. Pemuda blonde itu tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya meraih gelas air putih dari tangan Yunho membuat laki-laki musang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Gamsahamnibda." Ungkap Jaejoong lalu menegak air dalam gelas itu dalam sekali sentakan. Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerakan jakun yang bergerak naik turun milik pemuda cantik itu.

Ahh…

Desah Jaejoong begitu melepas dahaganya. Ia memang sama sekali belum meminum apapun semenjak menghadiri acara reuni. Karena sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan minuman selain alkohol dalam acara ini.

Yunho masih setia memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kemudian atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya saat manik musangnya menangkap pemuda blonde itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meraih kedua pelipisnya.

"K-kurasa aku ingin ke toilet." Jaejoong berucap sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Berulang kali Jaejoong mengibaskan kepalanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa peningnya. Namun tubuhnya oleng saat namja itu mencoba berjalan hingga akhirnya.

Bruk

Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Bibir hatinya mengembangkan senyum. Tanpa memedulikan apapun dan siapapun, ia menggendong tubuh ringkih Jaejoong lalu membawanya pergi dari hiruk pikuk serta hura-hura dalam acara pesta reunion itu.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati ke dalam mobil audinya. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menarik nafas.

"Yunho oppa!" seruan itu membuat Yunho menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yunho mendecih saat mata musangnya melihat sosok mantan kekasihnya lagi. Gadis yang membuatnya hancur. Go Ara, berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan curiga. Gaun _blackblink_ miliknya berkelip tertimpa lampu di tempat parkir kampus.

"Bukankah dia Kim Jaejoong? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia pingsan seperti itu?" tanyanya beruntun sambil menatap ke arah mobil Yunho.

Cih,,

Lagi-lagi Yunho mendecih. Ia memutar bola matanya menatap malas Ara. "Bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi. Perempuan jalang." Lontarnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kursi kemudi audinya. Ara menatap tidak suka, gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi memasuki aula kampus kembali. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi saat deru mesin mobil Yunho menggaung sebelum kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan area Eun-Ha university.

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Yunho mengamati wajah yang terngah terlelap dengan damai itu. sosok yang selama ini begitu dipujanya, sosok yang dulu sempat disia-siakannya. Jemarinya terulur membelai permukaan wajah halus tanpa cacat itu. Akhirnya apa yang diharapkannya tercapai. Jaejoong ada di depan matanya sekarang, jarak mereka tidak terhitung lagi. Perlahan namja brunette itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan cherry lips yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu.

Bibir hatinya hanya berdiam cukup lama. Ia sangat merindukan cherry lips ini, sebuah kecupan tanda bahwa Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia bisa menyesap dan melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong lagi. Mengecap rasa manis yang begitu dirindukannya.

'Mianhe Jae… '

Batin Yunho lalu membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang dipakai Jaejoong satu persatu tanpa melepaskan panggutan bibirnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan tertanggal dan terlempar sembarangan kelantai apartement milik namja musang itu. Yunho menatap tubuh naked Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap. Ia lantas berbaring disamping Jaejoong lalu mengelus puncak kepala pemuda cantik itu, mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Jalljayo boojaejoongie. Saranghae…" lirihnya lalu menarik selimut dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan milik mereka yang saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan di balik selimut. Hingga akhirnya kedua keping musang itu terpejam menyusul sosok cantik yang telah terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun. Ia merasakan kepalanya masih begitu pening. Pemuda itu berusaha meraih kedua pelipisnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangannya tertahan. Jaejoong lantas menoleh untuk melihat apa yang menahannya.

Deg

Dalam sedetik kedua doe eyes Jaejoong terbelalak. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih tertidur disampingnya dengan damai. Jaejoong terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu, ia menatap tubuh bagian atas Yunho yang tanpa sehelai benangpun itu, mengekspos dada bidangnya serta lengan namja tampan itu yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong berusaha menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tes

Setetes liquit bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Ia kembali terbayang saat semalam dengan gampangnya ia percaya pada Yunho dan meminum air yang dibawa namja itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan senekat ini. Mungkin Yunho memang sudah tidak tahan karena Jaejoong telah mengacuhkannya selama dua tahun ini. Menganggap laki-laki itu kasat mata dan mengatakan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa Yunho harus setega ini? batin Jaejoong merana.

Jaejoong menjambak surai pirangnya. Raut marah tiba-tiba menguar dari wajahnya. Ia menghempaskan dengan kasar tangan Yunho yang memeluknya. Jaejoong bangkit dan menggeleng, ia menatap jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjauh dari ranjang lalu meraih satu persatu pakaiannya kemudian memakainya.

Bruk

Bruk

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Jung Yunho brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah? Bangun brengsek!" pekik Jaejoong sembari memukul-mukul tubuh Yunho dengan bantal.

Argh!

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dalam sekejap. Ia terkesiap melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap sambil menangis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Jung? Dasar laki-laki brengsek. Aku membencimu!" teriak Jaejoong penuh amarah.

Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Aku bisa jelaskan Jae. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam. Percayalah padaku Jae." Bela Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya. "Pembohong!" pekik Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar apartement mewah itu.

Ck,

Yunho berdecak. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan menyambar celana miliknya. Memakainya asal sebelum mengejar Jaejoong.

"Jae. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak seperti itu. Semalam kita benar-benar hanya tidur bersama. Kita tidak melakukan apapun. Percayalah padaku." Jelas Yunho mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu sibuk menekan tombol lift dengan Yunho yang tidak berhenti mengekorinya.

Merasa tidak sabar menunggu, Jaejoong meninggalkan lift lalu menuju pintu arah tangga apartement. Yunho masih mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan hanya memakai celana tanpa baju atasan.

"Jangan mengikutiku brengsek. Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi, aku membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengingat apapun tentangmu. Menjauh dariku!"

Yunho tidak menyerah. Ia langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya.

"Iya aku brengsek, aku laki-laki munafik. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jae. Ku mohon. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu. Tidak cukupkah dua tahun? Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Lepaskan tanganku Yun. Kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi. Masih banyak wanita yang bisa kau jadikan kekasih dan kau manfaatkan. Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku." Perintah Jaejoong tegas, namun Yunho menggeleng. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan cenggkramannya di tangan Jaejoong sehingga membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit meringis. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku jung Yunho tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi Jaejoong-ah, tidak akan pernah."

"L-Lepasss _"

Jaejoong menghempaskan dengan kuat cengkraman Yunho pada lengannya. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Begitu genggaman Yunho terlepas, tubuh Jaejoong langsung oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

DEG

Brukk

Pekikan Yunho menggema saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas tangga. Ia bahkan sempat melihat Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya agar Yunho meraihnya. Namun terlambat.

Yunho langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dilihatnya tubuh Jaejoong tergolek dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Air mata Yunho pecah. Ia meraih tubuh Jaejoong kepangkuannya, matanya terbelakak saat melihat tangan yang dibuatnya untuk menyangga kepala Jaejoong sudah berlumuran cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Jae. Bangunlah! Wae? Ku mohon jangan tutup matamu boo. Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku mencintamu Jae. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi. Jae… Jaejoong-ah…" Yunho panik saat Jaejoong benar-benar menutup kedua doe eyesnya.

Deg

**.**

**Sadistic**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Namja bermata musang itu menatap sedih sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Karena dia sosok cantik itu sekarang begitu tak berdaya. Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari sebulan. Ia dinyatakan koma setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya di tangga apartement Yunho. Kedua orang tuanya langsung pulang dari Canada saat mendengar berita itu. Namun mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui apa penyebab putra mereka seperti itu. Mereka hanya tau bahwa Yunho adalah teman Jaejoong dan kecelakaan itu terjadi di apartemen Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan kedua kepingnya saat seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Park Hwan Hwi, gadis itu datang setelah seminggu menerima kabar bahwa Jaeoong dirawat dirumah sakit. YoungEun kekasih LeeJoon yang memberitahu kabar itu. Awalnya Yunho menolak, tetapi Hwan Hwi berhak tau karena gadis itu sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Oppa. Jaejoong oppa. Kenapa kau tidur begitu lama? Kau tau, pernikahanku tertunda gara-gara kau. Xiumin oppa ingin kau yang menjadi pendamping mempelai wanita dan pembawa cincin. Tapi kalau kau begini siapa yang akan membawa cincin pernikahan kami? Hik…hik…" hwan Hwi menutup mulutnya menahan isakan tangisnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat sosok yang dianggapnya keluarga menjadi seperti itu.

Yunho semakin menunduk. Sementara disampingnya LeeJoon, sahabatnya tampak merangkul pundaknya mencoba memberi dukungan.

"Jaejoong-ah…" lirih Yunho menatap sendu orang yang paling dicintainya. Seandainya ia tidak melakukan hal itu kemarin. Jaejoong tidak akan salah paham. Seandainya ia melakukan pendekatan dengan pelan-pelan, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya.

PIP PIP

Semua orang tersentak saat layar yang menampakan denyut jantung itu mendadak memunculkan garis lurus. Yunho langsung berlari keluar dan mencari dokter. Semua wajah tampak panik dan cemas. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Tidak berselang lama, Yunho muncul kembali diikuti dokter serta perawat rumah sakit.

"Maaf, silakan tunggu diluar." Ucap seorang perawat sambil mendorong tubuh-tubuh itu keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kriett

"Uisangnim. Bagaimana keadaan putra kami?" tanya Mr Kim begitu melihat ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan sosok berpakaian serba putih seragam resmi dokter itu.

"Putra anda… sangat baik. Dia sudah sadar."

Hah

Semua orang tersenyum mendengar apa yang dokter itu katakan. Tidak terkecuali Yunho. Namja itu mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Bisakah kami menemuinya?" tanya Mrs Kim yang diangguki suaminya. Dokter itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum tanda memberi izin. "Silahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Putra anda sudah menunggu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum pergi dikuti beberapa perawat.

Mr dan Mrs Kim sudah masuk kembali ke kamar rawat Jaejoong. Begitu pula dengan Hwan Hwi serta YoungEun.

"Yunho-ya. Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ingin menemui Jaejoong?" tanya LeeJoon heran saat melihat Yunho justru pergi berbalik arah. Menjauh dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Anya. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya menderita. Sudah saatnya aku melepaskannya. Menghentikan kesadisan yang telah kulakukan padanya. LeeJoon-ah, tolong sampaikan pada Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun." Tutur Yunho dengan suara berat.

Namja bermata musang itu berbalik meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong. Ia melangkah dengan gontai.

"Yunho ssi!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara Park Hwan Hwi menyerukan namanya. Gadis itu berlari menghampirinya lalu meraih tangan Yunho kemudian menggeretnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Hwan Hwi mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho dan terus menarik pemuda itu hingga memasuki kembali kamar Jaejoong.

Deg

Mata musang Yunho terpaku. Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini? Bibir cherry yang terlihat pucat itu kini tengah tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk Yunho lebih tepatnya.

"Yunnie-ah…" suara merdu itu juga telah kembali terdengar. Hwan Hwi mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga mendekati tepi ranjang Jaejoong.

"J-jae… k-kau…"

Grep

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho lalu memeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu. membuat Yunho tercenung tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Yun… aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi melihatmu berbicara jahat. Aku bermimpi bahwa kau menjadikanku kekasihmu hanya untuk kau manfaatkan. Aku bermimpi kau menjadi sangat jahat. Aku takut mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan Yun."

Deg

Yunho menelan salivanya. Ia menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong. Bermimpi? Tidak! Bukankah itu semua adalah kenyataan?

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua keping manik mata Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu bukan? Kau tidak mungkin memanfaatkan aku khan? Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan Hwan Hwi demi kau." Kata Jaejoong lagi. Yunho berpaling melihat kearah LeeJoon lalu Hwan Hwi, tatapan musangnya juga tertambat pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

Mr dan Mrs Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Yunho sebelum perhatian namja tampan itu kembali beralih pada Jaejoong.

"N-ne.. T-tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu Jaejoongie…" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Yunho lagi dengan sangat erat. "Aku tau. Aku percaya padamu, my lovely Yunnie." Ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong usangnim?"

Dokter yang menangani Jaejoong itu tersenyum begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari orang tua pasyennya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Jaejoong ssi baik-baik saja, justru sangat baik sekali."

"Tapi dia tidak ingat apapun kejadian sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpanya uisa?" tanya Mrs Kim lagi dengan penasaran.

"Jaejoong ssi hanya kehilangan beberapa memory miliknya. Ia berusaha mengubur sesuatu yang menyakitkan dengan cara menghilangkannya dari ingatannya. Bisa jadi sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan atau sakit. Keadaan ini kemungkinan permanent, karena pasyen sendiri yang menginginkannya. Anda tenang saja, justru ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi Jaejoong ssi agar tidak membebani pikiran serta menurunkan kondisi kesehatannya." Jelas dokter itu membuat Mr dan Mrs Kim bernafas lega.

Disisi lain kedua namja yang menjalin hubungan itu saling terdiam sembari menatap pemandangan diluar rumah sakit. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho mencari kenyamanan di sana. Sementara namja bermata musang itu mengelus lembut surai blonde kekasihnya.

"Yunnie-ya…"

"Hmmm…"

"Saranganda_"

"Aku juga mencintamu boo… selamanya… "

'Terimakasih Jae, kau telah memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar dibahunya. Mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

.

**Sadistic**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

_Manusia selalu punya kesempatan_

_Untuk mengulangi dari awal_

_Tergantung bagaimana mereka memanfaatkannya…_

_Hukum karma itu selalu berlaku_

_Tergantung bagaimana mereka menyikapinya… ( gia )_

Kak YOULEEBITHA… ! teriak pakai toa. Ini oneshoot yang terpanjang yang gia ketik. Sesuai request kakak. Gia buat songfic lagunya Afgan―Sadis jadi YunJae version. Eothe? Semoga g mengecewakan. Amin ^_^

Buat yang udah membaca fic ini thank you. Salam sayang gia buat kalian para reader setia dan semua reviwer gia Love you all.

Gia juga mau ngucapin terimaksih buat anak-anak Cassie Bogor yang kemarin bantu n temenin gia datang ke Gathering Cassie 10th Aniversary DBSK. Eliska Jung, Zhoe eonni, RoseXiah, Cho Hanna, Dina, JaeZee shim, semuanya dech Aishiteru ^^

Sunday 22 des 13

02 . 35 am

**Special buat Eomma di seluruh dunia**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY ^_^**


End file.
